Valentines day? Whats that?
by animefan021513
Summary: What happens when Thoth hears about yui talking about valentines day to the other gods and goes to talk to Zeus about it instead of her? Zeus comes up with a sneaky plan that's what! What does the plan involve? Why is Zeus Handcuffing them together for a week? Read and Find out. (Please also read and review this is my first Kamigami no asobi fanfic... please enjoy! :)
1. Handcuffed?

"Kusanagi Yui!"

"Wha!?" Before she knew it she was telaported back to Zeus's throne, with Thoth. Who for some reason, had an irritated look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

She saw Zeus chuckle and look at thoth then at her and he suddenly had an evil looking smirk. "You could say that."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Thoth's sudden outburst surprised Yui but it made Zeus's smirk into an evil smile.

"You know that Thoth is the egyptian god of knowledge right?"

"Yes its one of the first things he said when he first spoke to us, why are you asking me this?" Yui was generally confused now she didn't understand why Zeus was asking all these questions, or why Thoth was in a foul mood when Zeus had something to tell her. What she did know was that he was going to ask her to do something that involved Thoth for some unknown reason.

"There is a holiday that you mentioned to the other gods and Thoth came to ask me about it and even though I am in charge of this academy I advised him to search out you instead, yet he refused my advice so I brought you here and I put a seal around his ankles so he can't move from that spot."

"The Holiday...You mean Valentines Day?" The way Thoth had turned away from her confirmed her question, but she couldn't figure out why he was so embaressed unless... "Thoth - San...Do you not know what Valentines day is?"

"Shut up human girl!"

"Why are you embaressed to ask?"

"Because...I'm the egyptian god of knowledge, I should have know about this."

"It's okay if you don't know some things, its a human custom so it kind of makes sense that you don't know about it."

"So Kusanagi Yui will you teach him about Valentines day? I will keep the others away from you so they don't interfere."

"Yes but why does he have to know about it? He isn't enrolled like everyone else."

"Because I say he does, and what I say goes understand human child?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good now come here and stand next to Thoth." Zeus waved his hand and turned Thoth to face him and gave him an evil and mischivious smile. "I now take away Thoth's restraints and place a new kind of restraint thanks to the little mishap of yours and Loki's this is where this idea came from."

"Um, Zeus - San why are we hand cuffed together?"

"Because I want to make sure that he doesn't try to run away and just so this stays interesting for me, you have a full week to teach him about Valentines day which you told the others is a full week from now."

"But how will I sleep?"

"Hm...That does seem troublesome...Figure it out yourselves." With a Wave of his staff they were outside his throne room and the door had locked.

"Thoth - San are you okay?"

"Am I okay? you must be joking! I am stuck to a human!" Thoth was avoiding eye contact with Yui. He didn't like the idea that he might have to be in the same room as her and the chain for the handcuffs were limitted just enough for him to either sleep on the floor or the other way around.

"Hm, Well its not so..."

"Kusanagi Yui, one more thing. I will provide you both food and drinks but you must remain in your dorm room for the entire time."

"Uh...Zeus - San I have a question..."

"Make it quick human girl."

"How am I going to...Um...Take a shower...and...Change clothes if we are handcuffed."

"I will tell you through a singular telapathic field so Thoth doesn't hear."

Zeus just told her something that made her feel a lot safer with the Handcuffs on. They appeared in her room and she couldn't get it out of her head. _'Kusanagi Yui. You are the one who decides the distant between the both of you. He won't realize that its you he will think that it is me the entire time so do not worry if you start to think this might not work. I need you to educate him as well on human customs. He just doesn't like asociating with humans much.'_

She was now in her room with Thoth and She had to teach him about Valentines day. "Thoth - San What did you want to know about Valentines day?"

Thinking that the only way out of this mess was to answer her and play along with Zeus's sick game. "What is it...Is something required for it?"

"No, not that I know of. Mostly its a holiday celabrated between couples. People who are usually in a romantic relationship. You can also celabrated with good friends."

"Is that it?"

"No, Most of the time they give each other chocolate or a sweet that the other likes. If they can't get sweets then they try to get something more thoughtful."

"Thoughtful, what do you mean?" Yui saw a strange look on Thoth's face it was the look of curiosity and she was honestly enjoying the time she was spending with him.

"I remember one of my friends got me a small stuffed bear that looked cute and it was thoughtful. She was thinking of me on valentines day."

"So its an important holiday?"

"Well to some."

"Do girls usually celabrate it with boys?"

"Well yes like I said its mostly a romantic holiday."

Feeling stupid for asking a question she had already answered long before he asked it, he turned his head, blushed and asked, "Have you ever recieved something from a boy on Valentines day?"

"No. I haven't I would like to someday though. That would make me happy."

Thoth put a hand to his thumping heart not sure what to make of the weird sensation in his chest that happened when she smiled.

"What...Its dark out already? I could've sworn that it was the middle of the afternon. This must be Zeus - San. Well I guess it's time to head to bed."

"Um...I'll sleep on the floor okay?"

"No not okay." Surprised with her forwardness to his being a gentleman he couldn't say anything and she realized this. "I will either sleep on the floor or you can sleep on the other side of the bed. It's a pretty big sized bed. Zeus - San rewarded me with a king sized bed because of how well I've been teaching the other gods.

"Fine...I guess I will sleep on the other side, but I sware if this gets out to anyone you will be the one who I place the blame on."

"Okay. Now I am going to go get changed unfortunately I was only given 5 different night gowns, so I'm going to whear the white one that I have. Its just a Tank top and pants, but I am going to have to go the bathroom and change."

For some reason he felt warmth hit his cheeks as she turned around to walk to the bathroom. Passing a mirror he realised that his face was a bit red. Trying to cover it up he turned around and let her change. The only thing that came to his mind at that moment was, 'This is going to be a long week.'

Then they went to bed.

(Read and review please, it's not completed yet and this is my first Kamigami no asobi fanfic. I like reviews :)


	2. Kiss?

Thoth tried to sleep but he ended up tossing and turning irritated with his situation, '_why would Zeus do this? Am I being punished? Probably for not going to Kusanagi Yui first about something she is teaching.'_ After that thought he turned over once again but this time he found her face a little close to his and it was starting to get colder in the room so he tried to get a glimps of the thermostat and it said it was normal room temperature. _'That's impossible! It feel like winter in here. The only person who could do that is Zeus but what is he trying to do?' _

Thoth suddenly felt her hand on the only bare part of his chest that was showing through what he was wearing that day. _'She's like ice! The only way to keep warm is to hold her closer to my body.' _He slowly pulled her tiny frame to his body and covered them both up. At the sudden warmth Yui smiled slightly and continued to sleep peacefully _'Wha!? What is this!? My heart is pounding. I can't be getting sick sickness is for humans. What is going on?' _

* * *

Ignoring the problem with his heart he decided some sleep was better than no sleep at all, so he let himself fall into a deep sleep.

_'"Yui? Why are you...you're next to me in my bed why?'" Seening a smiling on Yui made him smile and he didn't know why. He now had no control of his dream._

_"I'm in here because I want to be, also because you want me to be."_

_"I...I don't want you to be in the same bed as me...in my room..."_

_"Thoth are you okay? Your face is getting red." There was a mischivous smile on this dream Yui that he never thought he would ever see on the real Yui so he made sure to look at this closely and not forget. Then something hit him. She didn't put formality after his name...Its probably just disrespect. What use would it be for a human to fall in love with a god. 'Wait no that's not right she isn't in love with me and I am not in love with her! Wake up Thoth wake UP!'_

Somehow shouting at himself woke him up and then he felt something heavy on his chest and a breeze through his shirt. He looked down to see what happened and he found yui sound asleep with her long hair out of it's pony tail, and his shirt a little more open than it was previously. _'Did she do this!? No she wouldn't that's not like her but in that dream she was...'_ Shaking the thought from his mind he decided to wak up Yui. "Kusanagi Yui wake up come on wake up human." Shaking her gently he soon saw her eyes flutter open and look at him sleepily. _'There it is again what is going on with my heart? I am the egyptian god of knowledge I should know more about what is going on with myself.'_

"Thoth - San? Sorry did I wake you...Oh no! Don't tell me I snored did I?"

"Erm...No." _'What is going on this feeling of Dissapointment...'_

"Well at least Zeus put a kitchen in my room do you want something to eat?"

"You can cook?" He was honestly shocked he had no idea this thin fragil human could cook.

"Yea I love cooking. I can't wait till I get married some day so I can cook for my husband."

His heart was pounding so hard it started to hurt and his face was warm he had no idea why her saying the word husband affected his heart so much. He had to know so he asked Zeus through his thoughts, "Zeus what are you doing to me. She mentious such trivial things and my heart goes nuts what is this!? What trickery is this!?"

"My old friend this is no trickery this is you being an oblivious fool."

"How dare you! I am the god of knowledge."

"Do you not know anything of yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe you should stop trying to think with your head so much and more with your heart. You havesix more days. Good Luck my friend."

"Zeus!" He got no reply except he got a concerned look from Yui.

"Thoth are you alright?"

"Kusanagi Yui. If I am to understand this you are to teach me about Valentines day right?"

"Y...Yes but I..." Thoth put one arm over her head and rested his head on it and continued noticing the redness in her face and ignoring it as just the heat from cooking.

"What are you going to teach me today?"

"Well I remeber a friend of mine told me that when she went on a date with her boyfriend they kissed...I guess that is one thing I could tell you about."

"What's a kiss?"

"WHA!?"

"What?"

"Well a kiss is... well its...I think maybe I should show you. I don't mind because you have to learn about it." _'Truth is I do mind...this is my first kiss and its with a god!'_

Yui stood up straight and turned him around so that no he was against the wall which earned a surprising glance from the ever so intelligent and intimading god. she held onto his shirt on both sides and she got on her tip toes. Thoth then leaned down so she could show him what this so called "Kiss" was. She quickly gathered her courage and crashed her lips against his. She felt an eletrick shock go all through her body. Thoth however, was in shock and his heart was pounding so much it hurt again. It felt so good but his chest hurting didn't feel so good. So to try and get rid of the overwhelming heart beat he pulled her closer and Yui moaned into the kiss. Thoth's knees were getting weak he didn't think he could stand anymore so he pushed her and walked them to the bed without breaking this knew thing he has been shown.

'My heart is still pounding and now I'm ontop of her on the bed. I am quickly losing all composure.' Then almost by instinct he asked for permission to enter her mouth by sliding his tongue on her bottom lip, causing another moan from the small human and granted access from the knowledgable god who wish he knew about this sooner. It was then a fight for dominance and thoth won. When they finally broke apart for air his face was intensley red and so was Yui's.

"Kusanagi Yui...So...that was a kiss?"

"Y...yes...My friend told me that someones first kiss is not something to take lightly...that was my first kiss and I think yours too..."

"That has got to be the scariest yet most amazing thing I have ever felt." 'Shit what am I saying! I am acting like a complete human!'

"Thoth are you okay?"

"Y...yea. Sorry about that."

"No its fine. I like it when you're honest."

For some reason that made him smile.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent on her studies for class and then he saw a pair of pants that looked like it belonged to a pajama set but the shirt was no where to be found.

"Sorry you two, I couldn't find the shirt looks like he will be wearing just pants to bed."

"ZEUS!"

All they heard after that was laughter.

_'Things just keep getting weirder with him medling and creating this game of his...but for some reason I don't mind all that much being a part of this game...NO STOP THAT! YOU'RE THINKING LIKE A HUMAN AGAIN!'_

_'So I have to put this on? ONLY great...'_

* * *

_What will happen next!? Read and review please ^-^ it makes me happy :D_


	3. Zeus?

"Um...If you want me to look away I can."

Shocked to hear her care for his situation he asked a question he didn't want to sli[ from his mouth. "Do you not want to see me without my shirt on?" 'Dammit Thoth! what the hell are you saying!?'

"Well I don't mind I was asking if you wanted me to look away I don't mind if you're shirtless you would probably look even more handsome." REalizing what she ahd said she had covered her mouth and thought to herself, 'What are you saying Yui this whole thing is going to be awkward now.'

"I didn't know you thought I was handsome." 'Handsome? when did she start to see me as handsome. Then again she always did blush a little when I put my arm against the wall with her there.'

"well I started to think you were handsome when I saw first saw you."

"Really? Can you hold on second I'm going to talk to Zeus."

"How we are in my dorm room." After saying that she actually saw a smile on his face.

"I can talk to him with my mind."

"Oh well then go ahead."

"Thanks." 'Zeuse!?'

"Yes what is it old friend?" (Yui can't hear any of this.)

"What is your real plan?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"If she were to teach me about Valentines day she could've taought me around the school and I could've kept those trouble making gods away. Now she has called me Handsome. My heart is acting weird and I don't see a method to your madness."

"Oh but there is."

"Is what?"

"A method to my madness."

"ZEUS! Are you sure you aren't Loki's father? You are causing trouble for me."

"And you not figuring yourself out is troubling for me to watch. I have been watching all this time between how you interact with her and it is giving me a headache that you don't realize it."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO REALIZE?"

You are so..."

"So what?"

"Look you may be the god of knowledge but in this case I think you are being pretty stuipid."

"Why YOU!"

"Good bye Talk to you later."

"ZEUS GET BACK HERE!"

"No."

Again all he heard was laughter.

Yui saw how angry Thoth looked so she walked closer to him and sat next to him on the bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Y...Yea. Umm, you are kinda close."

Clearly not hearing him she leaned in closer to look at his face. "What? I didn't catch that."

"Nevermind." Thoth quickly got up and went into her bathroom to change. When he came out he saw a blushing Yui.

"Kusanagi Yui what's wrong!? Your face is all red." He walked over to her with his Black pajama pants on and no shirt. She saw every muscle on his torso. This was the reason for her blush. She didn't think he could look any better than he already did. She was so happy to be wrong. He then leaned over her and put his forhead against hers. "You feel like you have a fever."

After saying that he realized that she was even more red. Finally realizing that he is the reason for her red face he backed off a little. "It's called a blush."

"Blush?"

"Yea. I blushed because I haven't seen you without a shirt and I think you look good. Then you got closer and it made me even more nervous. It usually happens between a couple. I blushed a little when I kissed you as well. I was nervous because that was my first kiss, and thinking about sleeping with you with your shirt off..."

He couldn't understand why she was so nervous. Then they heard laughter again. It was Zeus.

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Yes Sir?"

"What you are wearing to sleep doesn't look comfortable so I am replacing it. You don't get a choice, and neither does Thoth."

"What does Thoth have to do with having a choice in this?"

"You will understand in a second but he will not I'm afraid."

"WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T I UNDERSTAND!?"

"Trust me you won't although I do think you will like what she will be sleeping in. Kusanagi Yui I have put it in the bathroom."

"Okay."

"Bye Bye."

"ZEUS! Quit leaving like that!"

"Let me think about that...NO!"

"Well I'm gonna go change."

"Okay."

She went to the bathroom and found a beautiful golden egyptian looking night gown that looked like it would stop above her knees. "I hope Thoth likes this."

(Will He? I sure hope so. Read and REview please :D I like reading the reviews :D YAY)


	4. Nightgown?

Yui twirled around after putting the nightgown on. She decided to also wear the bracelets it came with that were golden and had saphires and rubys embeded in it. She looked once more in the mirror at the beautiful egyptian night gown that sparkled and made her smile. She loved the one sleeve on the right side that was silver instead of gold.

'Okay time to leave the bathroom and see what he thinks.'

Thoth was waiting impatiantly he wanted to see what Zeus was doing now. 'Surely her nightgown won't be all that special I mean she is just a little human gi...' Interupted from his thoughts now stood outside of the doorway a stunning Yui. "Y...Kusanagi Yui...What is the meaning of this?"

"Well its the nightgown Zeus prepared for me. Do you not like it?"

"No, No, No its not that its just..." Thoth couldn't get his eyes off her. She looked like she could be an Egyptian goddess with hundreds of man servents, and at least a thousand men trying to win her hand. 'She looks so beutiful...But she is a human. How is it possible for a human girl to posess such goddess like qualities?' He was soon interupted again by Yui. This time she was speaking.

"Thoth are you okay?"

"Y...Yea." 'My heart is beating faster and faster, This nightgown she is wearing makes me want to kiss her again.' Thoth unknowingly walked slowly closer to Yui with his eyes wide and staring at her almost as if he was afraid that she was just a figment of his imagination and the real Yui was still in the bathroom changing.

"Thoth are you alright?" He then stopped and is mouth slightly opened.

'There wasn't any formalities at the end of my name. I believe in Japan that means something special.' Thoth got even closer to Yui and without realizing it too late he had tipped her head towards him and he leaned down and kissed her. She felt as if her knees were going to fail her and she would just melt into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her closer and deepened the kiss. Her lips parted slightly and for some unknown reason Thoth entered her mouth and discovered she tasted like the sweetest chocolate in all the world. Yui moaned into the kiss and it made Thoth feel strange so he tried to slowly end the kiss. When he did he saw a seemingly hypnotized Yui, and now the dress made her look even more beautiful than when he saw it on her before. It made him feel strange but a good kind of strange.

"Thoth may I ask you something?"

"Yes." Fearing that she may ask him about if he was okay he impatiantly waited for the question because he did not feel okay. He felt as if he had turned human through just her wearing an Egyptian nightgown.

"Why did you kiss me just now?" She asked expecting him to say something along the lines of 'It was just a reaction, I don't know why.' So she just stood there smiling.

"Yui...honestly I don't know why..."

'Here it comes he doesn't know why at all, it was jsut a reaction to him. *inward sigh*'

"...But I wanted to kiss you. The nightgown you are wearing...Its like it enchanted me somehow. It looks beautiful on you."

'I was not expecting that.' Yui didn't expect any of that. She didn't expect him to say her name like that, and she definately didn't expect for him to say that she looked beautiful and enchanting.

"I appologize it seems I have bothered you."

"No! Its not that. Its just that I have never been called Beautiful by a guy and they sound like they honestly mean it. I didn't expect you to say such kind things."

Slightly taken back by the comment he looked away then suddenly he felt his face heat up again. He remembered that this is what the humans called a blush. He suddenly heard her yawn and asked, "Are you tired Yui?"

"Yeah a little bit. I think that kiss you gave me sapped me of what little energy I had left for the night."

Thoth felt a slight pain in his heart. "I Appologize."

"Don't appologize I liked it it felt like it came from your heart...almost as if it was your heart telling you to kiss me."

"My heart can't speak."

"Well that is where you are wrong. I remember my mother told me that if our hearts are beating faster or slower than usual then they are trying to tell us something that we alone can't figure out. Like...OH! Here's an example. My friend said that when Her heart started to beat really fast whenever she was hanging out with a certain guy she figured out that she was in love with him and..."

Thoth didn't hear anything else after that. 'In love? Could I be in love with yui? Its not possible, but she is beautiful, inteligent, she listens to what I ahve to say and...She makes me feel like a silly human...Why must this thing humans call love be so complicated.'

"...Then they got engaged. Huh? Thoth are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine lets go to bed."

Yui immediately blushed. She didn't expect him to smile while he was telling her to go to bed and she doesn't really remember such Lets go to bed as if he wanted to sleep with her. She couldn't speak. All of that had made her speechless, So she just nodded her head. Then she saw Thoth get under the covers and scoot over. Then she noticed he was holding the covers up for her. As she was walking towards the bed she suddenly remembered that he had no shirt, so she tried to focus on his face but it looked softer than usual. It was almost kind and loving.

When she finally got to the bed she climbed in and layed down on her pillows and turned to face the outside of the bed. She was about to fall asleep right then and there when she was suddenly pulled by Thoth and had her back pressed up against his torso. 'He feels so warm. Its making me feel very...' Being comforted by his warmth she fell asleep quicker. Not knowing that Thoth was smiling down at her.

'Yui I have know Idea why I am doing this. To me it still feels strange. You are the only being alive that makes me feel this way and it frightens me because I am the god of knowledge and yet I am completely Ignorant when it comes to feelings like this. For some reason Yui...I don't want you to leave my side and I hope to find that reason soon. I still have a lot to learn about Valentines day and we will be here for at least 5 more days. For some reason I think that if any other human were to teach me about valentines day it would be pointless to try and teach me...I wouldn't be interested in such trivial matters, but for some reason it doesn't seem so Trivial anymore...and I hope to figure out why that is. All I can do for now is make sure you are kept warm and safe when you sleep tonight.' Thoth kissed her forehead and smiled one more time before drifting off to sleep.

(Hmm...I wonder what will happen when they wake up... ;)


	5. Memories?

_"What? Where am I?"_ Thoth looked around and he saw that he was in a field of various different flowers then he heard laughing. _"A child? But where?"_ He continued through the field and soon enough the field ended and he was standing in a library. He heard the laughter again, it was just around the corner of a book shelf and he saw a small child with medium length purple hair and she was holding a book but there was also a tall man next to her. _'Her father perhaps? But what is it that I'm seeing?'_

_"Yui are you enjoying that book?" _

_"Yes I am. Thank you for taking us on vacation to Egypt._

_'Wait Yui? In Egypt!? What is this a memory of hers?"_

_Her dad then noticed the book she was reading "Wait...This is a book of history. Wouldn't you rather read some fairy tails?"_

_"Nope Fairy tailes are for little girls I am a big girl and I want to be really smart like you daddy."_

_"Oh is that so?"_ The little girl smiled and her dad sat next to her and kept talking but soon it became inaudible for Thoth as the world seemed to shift to another scene.

Now he was in a place he has never seen where there walls and desks like a school but not like a high school. 'This must be what they call a Junior High School.' He then heard a couple of female voices talking to someone at a table. _'Yui? She looks like the little Yui from earlier but more like the Yui I met What is this dream?!'_

_"Kusanagi you know how the saying goes 'You should get your head out of the clouds and into some books?' Well you should get your head out of the books and into some clouds. Come and hang out with us. We're going to go out to this great cafe that just opened up down the street."_

_"Yea come with us. You already have the best grades out of the three of us. You can stop studying for a bit can't you?"_

Thoth looked towards Yui and seeing the smile on her face that he knew made his heart beat faster. To try and stop this quickening heart beat he turned around and tried to not look at her. _'I am a god so why is it that when she does the tiniest thing my heart beat quickens. She is a human it isn't possible for me to...'_ His thoughts were interupted when he heard Yui's reply to the other girls.

_"Thanks but I like to read. You two go have fun. I'll go with you next time it's a promise."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes now go have fun if you need me I will either be here reading or at home practicing with my swoard a little before I study."_

_"I swear Kusanagi if you're not reading you're practicing with your sword. Sometimes I think that is all you live and breath."_

_"Yea maybe but I like it."_

Thoth couldn't help it he had to look at her but when he did that's when everything went white and he opened his eyes from the dream to awaken to a sleeping Yui. She was resting happily on his chest still dreaming so it seemed. _"Yui what are you doing to me?"_ He then felt her move closer to him and rested her small hand on his musculin chest. _'I need to move. I need to find an excuse to move.'_ Just then Yui looked up at him with sleepy brown eyes that looked directly into his. Instead of a quickened heart beat he felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Thoth are you okay?"

"Y-Yes I am fine. Hey I'm going to get up alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Thoth got up and went to go sit at the table where they would have breakfast and he tried to talk to Zeus and ask him what those dreams were. _"Zeus?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Did you alter my dreams?"_

_"I don't have power over dreams. Why, Did you dream about something strange?"_

_"Well it was as if I was in Yui's past."_

_"Yui? When did you get so close to the human girl?"_

_Thoth suddenly realized that he had started calling her by first name and his eyes went wide. "I don't know."_

_"Could it be that you are starting to love her?"_

_"That's not possible."_

_"Well it has been done before it just wasn't very successful."_

_"I don't know anything of love I don't know what it is, what is required of it, what one must do in order to..."_

_"You are thinking of this from a knowledgable point. Humans love with their feelings and their hearts...Well that is what Kusanagi Yui had said, but wither way you are slowly figuring things out for yourself and I have made a new arrangement. When I believe that you have figured everything about yourself I will end this."_

_"Zeus come back that is not fair!"_

_"I am not the god of fairness! bye bye."_

_"Zeus!"_

He heard small chuckling from Zeus and then it was gone. He looked back at Yui and she was hugging his pillow and seemed more peacefull than she already was. His heart was beating faster again and he was in shock at himself. _'Could it be possible that I am starting to love her!? I still don't think its possible...Yui what are you doing to me? I am loosing all rationality with you around. What are you doing to me?'_

_(I am sorry it is short I got massive writers block the next chapter will be up soon I promise but please leave a review. I wrote this entirely on a writer's blocked mind :3_


	6. Flowers?

"Yui what other gifts are given on Valentine's day?"

Yui thought for a minute and then she took out a pencil and a piece of paper catching Thoth's interist at what she could possibly be doing he tried to look over her shoulder which ended up with a great big blush on his face as she turned to him with a smile and said, "No peeking!" After a while she was finally done and showed Thoth her work. His mouth had slightly opened at her artistic ability.

"That's a rose, but how is it you can draw so well?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Anyway usually guys will get girls roses or flowers they like. In my case I don't really have a preference I'm just good at drawing roses." She said this and smiled.

Thoth felt his heart beating faster again and he is slowly getting used to it but the feeling of love however...and this whole Valentines day thing..."Yui what if I could show you a beautiful flower that surpasses any rose." 'If Zeus is right, that I am falling in love with her then I can at least try to see it for myself when I show her...

"Really!? There is a flower more beautiful than a rose?"

Almost immediately and almost as if he had no controll behind his words he got closer and gently took some of her hair in his hand, taking her hand in his other hand and then walking her to the mirror in her room. He points to the mirror and says, "Yes there most certainly is." 'She really is more beautiful than a rose. A rose blooms and stays beautiful for what seems like only a few fleeting moments while she, with her kind heart and Goddess like personality, Is always beautiful.'

It takes Yui a bit to realize that he meant her and she quickly blushed and with actions not quite her own she hugged his still shirtless Torso and she realized how warm he really is and hugged tighter and to her surprise he hugged back.

'What am I doing? Wait why does she feel so cold its warm in here, also her face is burning up. How is that possible that her face is burning up but the rest of her is like ice...Unless...NO!' Trying to keep calm and fearing the worse he told Yui to go ahead and sit on the bed so he could talk to Zeus for a minute. She agrees and she goes to the bed and sleeps a little more and he goes to the table and talks to Zeus. (Mentally) "Zeus please this is an emergency..."

"What is wrong old friend." Thoth could actually hear the concern in his voice.

"I think Yui is getting sick. She has been in here for too long without much sunlight and without many activities and I think its making her sick."

"That is a serious problem but I don't quite understand what you want me to do..."

"I want you to help her PLEASE!"

"You sound so desperate to save her why? You the god of knowledge. The god who kept saying to me and in his mind that it is impossible to love a human. Why are you acting so desperately for HER?"

Thoth felt his heart quicken again and started to remember what it felt like to pour himself into a kiss, the smile she never failed to give, the kind words she would always say, her interest in learning more about him, and the fact that for somereason she treats him differently from the other gods. Then it FINALLY hit him. "I-I...I LOVE HER! Please help her Zeus. Seeing her sick is putting a strange pain in my chest and hurts so much. I don't care what you do and I am asking you not as a God but as a friend who is afraid he will loose the person he just found out he has feelings for PLEASE!."

"Very well I will but I want you to remember this. When she wakes up I will give you the opertunity to take her to the garden at night and show her the flowers that practically glow in the night. It is up to you weather or not you confess your new found love to the girl or not. If you don't confess however she will have to stay there until the week is up. So I suggest you find the courage to confess and look for the knowledge on how to confess."

Thoth then looked outside and noticed that Zeus had changed it to night and that Yui now had some more color to her cheeks that for some reason he didn't notice she had lost. He slowly walked back towards the bed and got on one knee next to her bed and waited for her to wake up, but from what he notice she was about to have a nightmare. Then he heard something that struck his heart to the point where the pain could almost be visible. He heard her say Zeus's name. However, he stayed by the bedside until she woke up and was going to take her to see the flowers that practically glow at night and try to tell her that he has begun to develop feelings for her but he didn't know of any flowers that glow at night...

**Yui's point of view as she is 'sleeping'**

'Kusanagi Yui can you hear me?'

"Zeus..."

'Don't speak you can talk to me through your mind. I need to ask you something.'

'What...What is it?'

'What are your feelings for Thoth and don't try to lie to me.'

'I like him...a lot...'

'I thought so. Well in any case I am going to let you get some fresh air and Thoth will escort you to the court yard and don't worry none of the other gods will see you. In fact it's ALMOST unable to be seen by me. Now you should probably wake up. Thoth thinks you are getting sick he doesn't know that your room gets cold at night because he is always warm. Gods don't really get cold...So now he thinks you are getting sick.'

'Oh No! okay I will wake up then.'

'Till next time then.'

**Thoth's point of view as she is 'sleeping'**

'She said his name what does it mean?' He held his hand to where his heart beat almost felt slower as if it was becoming saddened by the fact she said another man's name in her sleep rather than his. 'Wait does this mean that I may not just love her but that I FELL in love with her...and is it possible that I am still falling? Its almost as if her pain is my pain, her happiness is my happiness, and her sickness is...killing me.'

**Yui wakes up**

Thoth heard Yui shift and looked at her with a concerned look and an almost broken heart.

"Thoth are you okay?"

His heart was hurting to much he had to know why..."Yui why did you say Zeus's name in your sleep? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I was talking to him but then he told me I could talk to him with my mind so I did. Why?"

"Umm, No reason. Oh hey I want to take you somewhere."

"Really where?" She asked even though she already knew but what Thoth doesn't know won't hurt him.

"It's a secret." He smiled an honest smile partly because he is still thinking of tellingher how he feels and partly because it was only because she was talking to Zeus that she said his name.

After walkign a while he finally took her to the garden and she saw so many flowers that looked absolutely beautiful. She even saw flowers she has never seen from her world, but then she noticed a beautiful white flower. "Thoth what is this flower called do you know?"

He looked at the flower she was interested in and it made his heart almost skip a beat. It was a flower form his world. "It's called the white lotus it is also known as The Egyptian white waterlily or the tiger lotus. Do you like it?"

"Yes underneath the full moon light it looks as though its glowing."

Then it hit him. 'Take her to see the flowers that practically glow at night...' He took one of the flowers and put it behind her ear. "There you look almost like a proper Egyptian goddess considering you are still wearing your nightgown."

She blushed and covered herself but to no avail Thoth caught her hand s and slowly but firmly placed them at her sides. "Don't worry the other gods can't see us here."

"Oh...Okay..." 'I already knew that but why does he look like he has something important to say to me?'

"Yui I have something I would like to tell you."

"Alright what is it?"

"I don't really know when it started but at some point I have developed feelings for you. I-I...I love..." He was interupted by her lips touching his. 'This is different than the first time she kissed me. this feels almost as if she has just heard something she had been waiting to hear for a long time Could it possible that she...?'

Yui broke the kiss. "I love you too Thoth."

_**(DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? Now they can leave her room how will the others take it ;) Keep reading and reviewing if you really want to know)**_

_**(P.S. Reviews are completely optional :3**_


	7. Goddess?

(So sorry for the people reading this I know it has been a while...well I will let you wait no more!)

As they were in the garden Zeus appeared and Thoth was slightly worried that he might stop this new thing that he had discovered. Being in love with a human. "Zeus what are you doing here?"

"I am here to release you from her room. Now don't worry I will allow this relationship but it is up to you if the other students discover that the both of you are in a relationship."

Yui was slightly confused. "Discovered? What do you mean? I don't quite understand."

"Well Yui..." Thoth sighed. "Gods and Humans aren't usually allowed to be in a relationship."

"W-What!? Why!?"

"Because you age and well we don't."

"Actually I may be able to help with that."

Thoth felt a chill going down his spine. A chill of worry. "How?"

"You shall find out soon, in the meantime it is almost morning and you two should be getting ready for class. Have fun for this is only a taste of what is yet to come." Then Zeus left and he whispered into Thoth's mind. "Good Luck my old friend."

After he left The handcuffs on Yui and Thoth were shattered. They both stared at each other while rubbing their wrists. They made slightly worried smiles but were replaced with smiles of love.

Thoth and Yui had gotten ready and showed up for class Thoth told her to go to her seat and she did as she was told. He called roll and then he proceeded with the lesson. Then Yuki noticed something strange. Yui and Thoth had strange markings on their left ring fingers leading up to their hands and wrapping around their wrists. They both had the same markings, and it looked like it was slowly growing. "Hey Thor do you see the markings on Her and Thoth's hands, their left hands."

"Hmm what are you..." Thor slowly looked at her hand and then looked at Thoth's hand. "It looks like...but it can't be."

"Can't be what?"

"Well it looks like they are being bound together but this is different. They aren't just being bound together. It is as if she is slowly becoming a goddess. Hold on a sec." Thor walked over and sat behind Yui's desk and whispered I her ear. "Is there something on your left hand?"

"Huh?" She looked at her hand. "No why was there a bug or something?"

"N-No never mind." Thor went back to his seat and wrote something onto a piece of paper for only Loki to read.

Loki saw the folded note on his desk and looked up to make sure Thoth was still writing on the board then opened it. _"Yui is turning into a Goddess. Not only that but she is turning into THOR'S Goddess. This is impossible. Humans don't JUST become Gods they have to something for or to a God in order to do that, and considering that Thoth has the same markings she did something to or for him."_

Loki forgot where he was and stood up and shouted while holding the note. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Off in the distance Hades could be heard saying a bunch of 'It is my miss fortune...' But more importantly Thoth was walking up towards Loki eyeing him carefully for the reasons to his out burst. He suddenly saw a bunch of glances from Yui to the paper then when Thoth made it up to him and took the paper he looked at Thoth in disbelief not even caring that he got the note taken up.

Thoth read the note and looked at his hand then Yui's and it was true. Then he walked over to Yui's desk and whispered in her ear giving Loki a hard blush thinking of what might of happened to turn her into a goddess and what he was saying to her because now she was smiling and nodded her head.

"Yui meet me after class. We are going to have a talk with the head master okay." Thoth said it out loud so the class could hear. He made his decision he wanted to be discovered, he wanted the other male students to know that Yui was his and his alone but he was incredibly interested in why she was turning into a Goddess all of a sudden. What was Zeus up to?

"Thoth you said in my ear that there were markings on my arm and I need to go see Zeus with you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes but we need to go see him now."

They heard Zeus laugh and they were transported to his office. "Yes Thoth I know what you want to ask me so ask me."

"Why is Yui turning into a Goddess? She has to do something MAJOR for or to a God. I don't think she has done anything that would turn her into a Goddess."

"That is where you are wrong my friend. She did do something. You are the God of Knowledge are you not?"

"Yes but..."

"Well she taught you something. She taught you to love. She taught you about Valentines day, that it is a day for love in the human world. You. The God of Knowledge were taught something by a human, and not only that but you shared a kiss full of passion and love, but didn't do anything intimate showing that both of your intensions for each other are pure and because of that she is not just turning into a Goddess Thoth. She is turning into YOUR Goddess. Thoth and Loki have already figured this out. Oh also You Thoth must decide what she should be the Goddess of and you will present her with her power here." Zeus tossed a white glowing sphere to him and he had trouble catching it due to the shock he was just given, but he safely caught it.

"Wait...I'm becoming a Goddess!?"

"That's right. Just think of it this way, you and Thoth will always be together. You will be His Goddess which also means you will be his wife."

Thoth fell to his knees and the markings that were once invisible to Yui before were now seeable and she looked at them on her hand and noticed that the markings moved fast and then slowed down once they reached up to her shoulder.

"Thoth you must make a decision before the markings reach to the other hand. Which will be in about 2 minutes."

Thoth was still in shock. 'Wife? She will be my...Wife? Not only that but my Goddess as well? That means that she will be by my side forever."

"Thoth make your decision now. I don't know if I told you this but if those markings reach her other hand then she will die!"

'Shit! Um...Flowers? No that would fit but she needs something spectacular and wonderful something that will almost be like a dream to her...THAT'S IT!' "Zeus she will be the Goddess of dreams."

The markings on her stopped and receded but a ring marking still lingered on her ring finger and it was turning a shade of red. "Thoth what reason do you have for this?"

"She has accomplished dreams. I have been in her dreams and they were like memories. She could make dreams a reality if she wanted to. So I think she should be the Goddess of dreams."

Now the markings on Thoth were receding and it stopped around his ring finger and was a shade of blue. "Thoth You and Yui are no longer in danger but you have to wait until all the others find out. As I said before Thor and Loki already found out and these rings will prove it to them. However the others aren't real good Observers. I imagine that they will try to tell the others but they will believe it to be a joke. You must let them know it is true without actually saying anything. Then and only then will Yui make her FULL transformation.

They left Zeus's office. "Yui are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just found out that I am a Goddess and your wife so...yeah I think so."

"Right...Let's go."


	8. Joking?

"Baldr!" Baldr turned around and saw Loki coming towards him with concern on his face.

"What's wrong Loki? Are you troubled?"

"Damn right I'm Troubled!"

"Why, What happened?"

"Thoth and Yui are together and Yui is turning into a GODDESS."

Baldr laughed and then looked at him with a smile. "Oh Loki. I wish I had your imagination."

"I am not Imagining this. I just saw them and they had rings around their ring fingers like wedding rings..."

"L-Loki...I have had enough of your J-Jokes." Baldr looked at him again and noticed behind him were Thoth and Yui smiling at one another. He decided to walk up to Thoth and look him seriously in the eyes. "Is it true that You two are together?

Thoth didn't say anything but he kissed Yui's hand and smiled at her and looked at Baldr with a 'Does that answer your question?' look and walked away. Baldr stopped Thoth and Yui in their tracks with what he said. "Hey, this is some kind of joke right I mean you can't be with HIM of all people. For one thing he is our instructor and the goddess thing Loki mentioned is impossible. Humans can't become Gods. This is a cruel joke. Yui come over here."

Yui had, had enough of Baldr's attitude. It was unusual for him so she decided to do something that shocked Thor, Loki, Baldr, and Susanoo who just showed up. She pulled on Thoth's shirt and kissed him on the lips. Thoth then put his arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss.

"Hey What's going on here!?" Susanoo got a little closer.

"Yui is becoming a goddess and She and Thoth are dating!" Loki blurted out. Yui just smiled and nodded her head.

"Students shouldn't be late to class. Let's go everyone I have a lecture for you all today. Oh and Loki see me after class."

All of them thought the same thing at that moment. _'They really weren't Joking!?'_

**_Hey sorry everyone my internet has been screwing with some of my stories and this one has been uploaded 3 times now. If it works yay and also I am sorry it is so short I kind of face palmed myself when I realized that it still wasn't uploading. Thank you for reading this and I promise next chapter will be longer, and it will be a very special chapter ;) I can't wait for all of you to read it! and thanks again :3_**


	9. Closet?

Yui and Thoth were walking to the library together when Yui suddenly held his hand like she wanted to ask something. "Is Something the matter Yui?"

"No I just wanted to know what you were talking to Loki about."

"Oh that. I was just telling him to quit being an obnoxious brat. Then he tried to punch me. It was amusing...all I had to do was step to the side and he fell on his face."

"you really should try and be a little nicer."

"You mean like this?" Thoth pushed her up against the door to the library and kissed her. Yui put her arms around his neck and tried to stand on her tip toes to deepen the kiss but her efforts were in vain because Thoth was pressing up against her. Eventually they had to break because they needed to go into the library for something and not just to be alone. They were looking for a god form for her to have. They needed to pick out a god form for her and there was a secret room in the library in which they could do this. However, when they went into the library they saw faces they didn't wish to see quite yet. Takeru, Tsukito, Apollon, Hades, and Dionysus.

"Weed, why...are you so close to Thoth?" Takeru was generally confused and a little shocked at the expression on Thoth's face. It looked like he was about to laugh.

"Kusanagi, is this your mission today? To spend time with Thoth?" Tsukito was curious but not overly concerned because he thought that this was just a mission she had to fill out.

"Fairy...Why do you have a Goddess wedding ring on?" That's when Hades and Dionysus looked at their hands and gasped in shock.

"What misfortune have you caused her Thoth!?"

"What have you done to sweet little Yui?" Dionysus was in no way curious. He just liked the dramatic effect it brought and he was hoping someone would give him son wine for his 'Outstanding performance.'

"I haven't done anything to Yui. She did something to me."

"Way to make it sound forced Thoth."

"I'm sorry."

Apollon nearly lost it. "Thoth is saying sorry to a human!?"

"She isn't a human anymore." Hades was very blunt in what he said to Apollon as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"She did something extraordinary to Thoth and now she is becoming a Goddess. Specifically saying _HIS_ Goddess."

"What did she do Thoth?" Dionysus asked playfully. "Did she give you some comfort at night when you were feeling lonely, Did she make you feel good, Did she..." Dionysus felt a hit to his face as he flew across the library and hit the wall on the other side.

"Don't make my Goddess sound like a whore you pervert!" Thoth's temper got the better of him and he turned towards Yui and took her hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine just try to be more careful."

"Alright whatever you say."

All the other gods backed away slowly about five steps away from them and Hades gathered the courage to ask what all of them were wondering at that point. "Thoth. What is she a Goddess of? Also what DID she do?"

"She is the Goddess of dreams. What she did was...teach me something I didn't know about."

"Which was..."

"Valentine's day and Love with a human..."

"Well it is Valentine's day today you should give her something."

"I think I know what that'll be." Loki entered the room with a smirk on his face. He didn't exactly like the fact that his play thing was going to be Goddess but he didn't exactly mind it either.

"Loki. What do you think it will be." At that Loki punched the wall to the left of the door and the wall moved to reveal a dark space. "Loki what is this?" Hades was getting more and more confused.

"This is where she will pick out her Goddess uniform. This is sort of a special place to both of them considering they both like learning. They have another special place but I won't tell because I wasn't supposed to be able to find it. When I did I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me so I just went back to bed. Apparently they weren't..."

Apollon looked in the empty darkness. "But it's so dark. How will fairy see a form she likes?"

"I know how." Dionysus finally made it back to Thoth and the others and had a big red mark on his face. He nodded his head in apology to Thoth and Yui for his actions and Thoth nodded back.

"How will fairy see then."

"Thoth, Yui. Let me see your left hands." He asked as he was walking in front of the dark empty hall. "Now put your rings together with your palms facing yourselves." They did as he said and he continued. "Now use your other hand and face your palm into the darkness. Now Thoth you have to imagine your God powers. Yui you will need to imagine a symbol for Your Goddess form and it has to be special to the both of you. Take your time as soon as you figure it out his golden light should burst out of his hand and what you imagine will depend on how big, bright, and what color the light you shine off will be. The reason it needs both of you is because you are becoming his Goddess."

Yui thought for a good symbol that is special to them both. Then she realized the flower, when they first admitted their feelings for each other. "Tiger Lotus." Once she had said that a bright white and purple light came from her hand and a bright golden light came from Thoth's hand and it lit up the entire room and there were dresses upon dresses in the room. Ready to go looking they went in and the other gods wanted to follow but the wall closed Thoth and Yui in.

"Thoth is there another way out?"

"I-I don't think so..."

* * *

_**BOOM! HA They are trapped in a God form closet together and of course they will have plenty of time to pick out a Goddess form for her but how will they get out ;) See ya in the next chapter! Bye Bye for Now! :3**_


	10. Wedding?

_**(Sorry it has been forever and it seems like I have dropped off the face of the earth but I assure you I haven't :3 The internet was being a big butt munch so...Yea here you go sorry for making you wait :)**_

"Yui we seem to have time why don't you pick something out. I think then we can get out of here."

"Right..." Yui looked through and found a few dresses she liked, but for some reason she just kept glancing at Thoth who was standing there with his arms crossed and his face was a bit red. "Thoth are you okay?"

"To be honest no. No I am not."

"Well what's wrong?" She asked while she continued to look at dresses."

"It's a bit awkward. The other gods know I am in here and Loki is a big pervert and who knows what Tsuanoo is thinking and..."

Yui covered Thoth's mouth and smiled. "It's fine let them say what they want. Look at where we are and remember why we are here" Her smile got bigger and he stepped back a little bit and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. This is also something that is somewhat awkward. I have never fallen for a human much less make them into a goddess."

"It's alright. I never thought that when I popped up in this strange place that I would fall in love and not only that but fall in love with a god. I also didn't think humans could become like you and the others."

"That's true but for some reason I think it was left out of my sight for that reason. I am known as the god of knowledge so if I had know about this I would have avoided every bit of contact with you. I know Zeus did this on purpose."

Yui giggled a bit which caught Thoth's attention. "I'm kind of glad he did this. If he hadn't then it would be a one sided love story because even if you avoided me I would probably be in love with you still."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you could anyone of the other gods if you wanted to. Have you even noticed the way they look at you?"

"Hmm...No not really. My father always told me I was kind of oblivious." She smiled and then she looked to the far back of the closet and found the perfect goddess outfit. Although it may not be something she would have worn a couple months ago this one was practically calling out to her. It had a beautiful golden top that would still show her belly and it came with red and purple beaded bracelets along with a necklace that had a moon with a star hanging from it. The skirt was long and slanted down one side. the higher up side would only stop at her knee. She looked for the shoes it comes with and realized that it didn't have any. Just an ankle bracelet with moon and star symbols that matched her necklace. "Thoth I'm going to go put that one on."

Thoth looked over at the dress she was pointing at and the more he looked the more he noticed the other dress disappearing. "Yui that's not even a dress. there were a lot of dresses here."

"That is exactly why. This room was filled to the brim with dresses but this was the only one that wasn't a dress. I think I was meant to find this one." Yui walked up to it and a bright light had lit up the entire room and she was transformed into her god form. Her hair was down it had changed from purple to a two colored mix. It was blue at the top and slowly receded to a red color as her hair started to grow longer. The door opened with the light escaping the room and all the other gods stared in awe at what their Yui had become. Loki, Thor, Baldr, and Hades got a little bit closer and got on one knee. "What are you doing?"

They stood up and Loki spoke. "That is a secret goddess form that is always in the back of goddess form closet but only the true of heart are chosen to wear this one."

"W-what do you mean?"

Loki walked to her and got on his knee again kissing her hand. "That outfit is very special. It can only be worn by a chosen one. The four of us know about it because we snuk into Zeus's office to rearrange things...just to mess with him of course and then we saw the exact same thing you are wearing. Zeus wanted to keep it a secret and when we got caught he didn't know we saw it and where it was hidden. We only kneeled to show our respects...Princess Yui."

"P-Princess!?" Yui shouted and Thoth was a bit stunned. then they all saw Zeus appear.

"Yes you are both a goddess and a princess but once you become linked with Thoth you will be a queen and he will become your king. I knew that they had found it and I knew what they were planning to do when they realized you needed a goddess form so I let them do it to see if my hunch was right and it was. Now don't let this get to your head. I am still higher than you."

Thoth looked at his Yui and was still a bit stunned and a little speechless. "Yui...You're a...Princess..." Then it hit him..."Wait Zeus did you say linked? How?"

"Well you two have to get married of course."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Yui spoke up. "I actually have to get married? That's not a joke?"

"I assure you it's not. There are consequences for both of you if you do not go through with this. The major one is that one of you will die and be forgotten. So if you please..." Zeus lifted up his staff and slammed it on the ground then let go of it and it turned the entire library into a chapel. Yui and Thoth did as they were told.

"Thoth are you sure you want..."

"I do not want to forget you and I want to be with you forever. This is almost like a dream...though I do feel its kind of forced and a little fast."

"I agree but we will be together forever right?"

"Right."

"Then lets do this." Yui smiled at him with pure happiness and Zeus had changed the color of her goddess form to its appropriate color for all time. White. They got married and everyone celebrated although there was a certain long red haired drunk in the corner drinking wine.

The wedding went off beautifully and Thoth and Yui are currently living very happy lives. They even have triplets. Two boys and one girl. Leon, Drake, and Rose. Thoth and Yui get a lot of help from their brand new uncles. Hades teaches them how to star gaze, Loki teaches them about pranks, Baldr teaches them about life in the forests, rivers, and skies, Thor teaches them about strength and how to fight, but more importantly the get spoiled rotten by their uncles. However, there is one who spoils them rotten to the very core and that is Zeus. He is also trying to help them control their powers but gets a little side tracked by how adorable and dangerous they are. Rose has the power to make things grow bigger and smaller. She can also control the weather. Leon can use shadows as well as calling animals whether they are powerful or just plain cute. Drake can summon dragons and not only ride them but talk to them and use them when ever he wants. Well...As long as Zeus says its okay and for right now he is only allowed to summon little dragons that can't do too much damage yet. ;)

_**(There you have it the final chapter sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading everyone!)**_


End file.
